


let me go and I'll show how useful I can be

by CadavezVegaRye29



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadavezVegaRye29/pseuds/CadavezVegaRye29





	let me go and I'll show how useful I can be

Let me go and you will see how useful I can be. Those words sealed his fate the night he thought he was going to die. In all honesty he would have said anything just to live but now that he was living so to speak he now regretted most of it.   
He sat in the alley way waiting for his next target to come out of the new gym across the street.   
He stared at the people wondering who was the poor soul that he had to take. Nothing seemed to stand out about any of the people that left they didn't have the right energy to make him want to go after them.  
He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then he felt it he looked and saw two guys walking out together.   
He leaned over to get a better look at them. When he saw them his eyes widened and he quickly pulled back into the dark corner so they couldn't see him. He put his hand in his hands and started to shake his head muttering  to himself no I cant.  
A dark voiced hissed yes you can you have to you said you could be of use to us.  
I have been of use to you I killed those people. I killed those babies I did what you asked.   
She hush you don't want people to see your crazy. The voice warned.  
Wouldn't be the first time people assumed that.  
And aren't they part of those people. The voice asked curiously. He bit his lip and remained quiet at that comment.  
Thought so the voice said bitterly then continued logically.  
So what are you going to do. They weren't there for you that night even though they were in the same area. Some kind of friends they were.  
The guy piped his back and knuckles in an attempt to calm down. Ok fine but you have 48 hrs to make up your mind otherwise the contract is broken and we collect our end of the deal and maybe some intrest.  
He then felt the wave  of cold depression  leave him and he looked back around the corner and saw that they were getting into a car together. He then quickly got out of the alley and miss calculated his timing.  
Holy shit what did we hit a voice shouted as he heard a car door slam  
Is that... he heard a second voice stop. He could feel hands turning his face so that they could see him better.  
Dean. The first voice said softer.  
Dean looked up and he could see his former friends and coworkers roman and seth.  
Roman sighed as he picked dean up and put him in the back seat of his car. This was not how he imagined that he would see dean after two years of him vanishing without a trace. He and Seth both got back into the car. Seth then searched for the nearest  hospital  while roman started to drive.  
Seth then set the directions and turned  back to look at dean. He sighed and said he has changed   
Roman Continued to Stare ahead but he knew that Seth was right without having to really look at him. He couldn't help but think that he changed in more ways then one.  
He hated to think about the last time they talked to each other when roman had asked if he was on meds.  
Dean admitted  to stopping them and roman had pushed for him to continue so that he could keep his job and what he saw was left of reality. But dean didn't want to it helped with who he was and he flushed the rest of his pills  and then stormed out of the aprtment.  
What are you thinking about. Seth asked when he noticed a guilty look on Romans face. When he didn't say anything Seth sighed  and knew. Roman had beaten himself over and over thinking what if.  
Seth wasn't happy that dean hurt him but he wasn't going to leave him to die.  
When they pulled up to the emergency  they managed to get a nurse and they went directly in.  
As they watched him get examined the doctor asked about what happened. They filled out his paper work as far as they knew leaving social security, insurance,  and address blank.  
When dean was stable and the doctors left roman pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down. Seth stood by the door just watching and bitterly thought that roman would stay by his side forever like that if it meant he was safe. He cleared his thought causing roman to look at him. I'm going to get something  to eat want anything he asked.  
Roman shook his head and said, can you call in and tell the  boss and tell him that i won't be making it to work tomarrow.   
Seth bit his lip he knew he would say that but stated you know you can't do that. You are way to valuable to be doing this.  
Roman glared at him and said tell them it's a family emergency.   
Seth shook his head sadly at the thought that he still considered dean family after all the shit he did to end that bond. He nodded and took his phone out and left the room.  
Roman looked down at his arms and saw the fresh needle tracks. Dean had done so well before why was he starting again. He remembered the rest of the night after dean stormed away. He could have sworn a few minutes later there was a fight in the alley. He didn't go down however he did call the police and now he started to wonder if dean was in that fight. He was now falling into the what if scenarios. It sort of made sense about why he never came back.  
What the hell happened to you roman questioned.  
Dean was consiousness  but stayed still way to tired and weak to do anything much but when he heard that question he thought to himself you really don't want to know. He unconsciously  shifted and felt pain shoot up his spine.  
He saw roman looking at him and watched as he moved back abit.  
Hey roman said   
Dean smiled as he heard the nervousness in his voice.   
He winced and said it's nice to see you too. He then looked around the rest of the room and asked. Where is seth.  
Roman shrugged and said he went to get something to eat.  
He still can't stand to be near me. Dean said.  
Roman nodded and said you know he will take a while to forgive you.  
I don't blame him for the way that I acted that night. He then paused not wanting to bring up the past.   
Roman sighed and said you do know we have to talk about that eventually. You do owe us an explication for what happened.  
Dean narrowed his eyes and respond darkly  i dont owe you anything.  
Roman leaned back and raised his hands in surrender and said I just thought that you would finally be able to have an adult conversation  but I was wrong and no you don't but it would be a nice thing to do since you just left.  
Dean knew he was right so he pouted at him and replied fine I'll tell you just not tonight.  
Roman nodded in agreement and relaxed back in his chair and felt a relaxing calmness take over. He could hear dean breathing and realized that he was asleep so he then decided to fall asleep as well.  
Seth walked in and saw that roman was sleeping peacefully  in his chair. He smiled to himself happily  that roman seemed at peace he then glared at Deans sleeping body. He hated what dean did but he could never bring himself to fully hate him.  
Could you stop with the glaring. A voice said.  
Seth looked at the bed and saw the dean was looking at him.  
Seth shrugged and said so what the hell made you want to jump in front of a moving vehicle. Do you seriously have a death wish.  
Dean thought and then nodded.  
Stop being a jackass  Seth said.  
Dean just shrugged and said if I told you what I have done you would have really wanted to kill me.   
Seth walked closer and said there is still time for that.  
Dean smirked and said you wouldn't do it.  
Really what makes you think that I wont.  
Dean looked toward roman and said he won't let you.  
Seth let out a frustrated  breath because he knew that dean was right. So he said so why are you back.  
Dean replied I just have a simple job to do bit I have a feeling this will be the last one.  
Seth nodded and said look I don't care what happened to you but he does so whatever you have to tell him just don't lie.  
Dean could tell that Seth was serious about this and nodded and then fell back to sleep.  
Seth walked up to roman and tapped his shoulder. Roman looked up at him and wiped at his eyes.   
Hey can we talk outside  Seth asked looking towards the door.  
Roman nodded and got up. He stopped at the door and looked at  Deans body before quietly shutting the door behind them.  
He then turned to face Seth and crossed his arms in front of his chest  as he waited for Seth to degrade dean.   
But Seth just looked at him and said how are you feeling.  
Roman was aA little surprised but then said I'm fine.  
Seth nodded and then reluctantly  added, you know he can't stay with us   
Roman sighed and said, why not it would be..    
No he doesn't deserve to come back like nothing ever happened  
He told me he would tell me what's been going on.  
Seth scoffed and said just like the time he told you that he would go to that rehab appointment  and then we got a call that he never showed up.  
Roman got quiet remember when  we asked casually  about the apointment he said that it was fine. He lied right to our faces and seemed to have no regrets.  
Roman turned his head to the side and said I think he does...  
No roman when will you stop defending  him. Seth started to raise his voice a bit.  
Roman then uncrossed his arms and made a fist at his side and replied slowly Seth I think you should spend the night at nobles place.  
Seth looked a little surprised  but then recovered and said fine but one night if that and then after you talk to dean you and I have to have a talk as well. He then turned away and went down the hall toward the exit. Roman felt like shit he knew that he should be going after Seth but he stayed where he was when he was certain that Seth was gone he went back into the room.  
So had a fight again. Dean asked.  
Roman didn't say anything but sat back down in the chair again.   
Dean felt stupid for asking but anything was better then having roman dwelling in his own pain.   
Let me guess it was about me again. Dean continued looking for small reactions from him.  
Not everything is about you roman said.  
Humm. I think it is otherwise he could have talked to you here.  
Roman sighed and said can we discuss this later.  
Dean frown when he saw the tired look and stopped talking.   
The doctors want to keep you over night for observation. So I'm going to go home and get your room ready for you. They have all of my contact information in case they need me.  
Dean  nodded and just wished that he would stay with him cause he knew that later on he would never see roman again.

He really didn't know how but he found himself huddled in the small hospital rooms bathroom. He looked and saw a body laying in front of him he looked at the head and saw blood coming out of it. He crawled over and turned the body on its back and saw that it was seth.  
His eyes widened and he scrambled back words away from him. He then looked at the bathroom sink and merrier. He then looked at his hands and saw some glass attached to it.  
He then got  up and walked to the sink to wash his hands when he looked up at his reflection  he saw a demonic version of himself standing there.  
Good job idiot you killed the wrong person. The figure said and then looked at the Seth's body. What the hell did he say to you to make you snap and be a lunatic.  
Dean shook his head.  
Oh that's right you don't remember  anything. Do you even feel remorse I mean you did love him at one point.  
Dean couldn't move he just let the figure continue to talk down to him.  
What do you think roman is going to do. At the mention  of Romans name he seemed to snap out of his depression and go into panic. Oh yeah it was so easy to kill Seth but your going to have a harder time with roman.  
I'm done. He said.  
Done the demonic figure shook his head and said you just can't quit mid job you have to finish it. You only did half  of what you started. Do you honestly think he would let you get away with murder.  
He wouldn't but if I leave now...  
What you don't think you have to face him you still owe an explication that hopefully doesn't suck. Well how are you going to explain away the fact that Seth's face was bashed in like that.   
Dean then left the bathroom but he could still hear the voice say fine runaway like you always do.  
Dean looked around the room for the stuff that he came in with and started to change his cloths. He was great full for the silence.  
He then left the room and made it down the hallway unnoticed. He was able to get out of the hospital and started to walk down the street. He stopped in front of a gas station and bought some food.  
So this is your plan buy food and  
Then wait in the alley again for the chance that roman would find you again.  
Dean ignored it as he paid for the food and left.  
He did return to the alley where he first saw him and seth. He really didn't have to wait long. He saw Romans car pull into a parking lot and the man get out. He pulled back into the alley he figured if he avoided him he would run out of time and then whatever  had to happen to him c I uld happen and roman would never have to know.   
He closed his eyes but when he opened them he saw roman standing in front of him.  
He looked away for away to escape but didn't find any so he stood there.  
What the hell happened. Roman asked   
Nothing  
Bullshit what did you do to seth. Roman  nearly shouted.  
I don't know...  
You called seth in near panic and apparently he then drove out to the hospital and hadn't come back to jimmy's  place.  
Dean didn't answer.   
Go to the car roman ordered.  
Dean didn't know why but he fallow ed the command. When they were in roman started to drive.  
After five minutes of driving dean said I killed him.  
What roman questioned slamming on the breaks and turned to look at him.  
I killed seth.  
Why  
Why not he would have been easier to kill then you. Dean answered coldly.  
Roman then shook his head and said your full of shit dean you would never.  
There is a lot of things I have done these past two years that doesn't make sense. Dean stated.  
Roman stared at him and then started to drive again.  
When the got back to his house. Dean walked in and looked around everything was the same down to the crossfit magazines that were on the coffee  table.  
Nothing changed did it. He asked as he stared back to roman.  
No nothing. Roman said. He then went over to a couch and sat down. He waited for dean but when he noticed that dean stayed standing by the door he figured it was better not to force him to sit. Dean placed his thumb to his mouth and nervously  started to chew on it.  Roman saw the habit and refrained from moving it way like he normally would.  
What kind of drugs are you on he asked.  
I'm not... I it's only... Dean didn't know what to say he knew that he must have seen his arms.  
I killed people men women even babies I gave them to these demonic spirits so they won't take my life.  
Roman gave him a strange look and said so you made a deal with a devil and have to pay or else you are going to die.  
Dean nodded.  
Roman sighed heavily and then lowered his head to his hands and said ok you have lost your mind you need help.  
Dean said I'm not lying there really is a demon and they want me to kill certain  people. He then stood in front of him and reached out for him and said but I'm not going to kill you I would rather die then kill you.  
Roman could see that dean was being serious. Look I'm sorry but this is just as bad as your cousin. Do you know where she is now.   
He stopped and said why are you bring her up.   
Schizophrenia runs in the family she is in rehab right now. You may have it please let's just go down to the place and... he never finished his sentence cause dean silenced him by kissing him.  
Stop I'm not crazy. You know it. Look at me and say that you can see it. Dean shouted. Roman took a good look at him he could hear and see the sincerity  in what he said but logically  it didn't make sense. He then felt his eyes moving to the right and a dark blob but he blinked his eyes and shook his head and it was gone.  
Roman took Deans hand on his and said I could sense that your telling the truth. He could feel dean relax but then tense up again. However this is crazy why would you kill seth.  
I don't know. He said  
Roman got up and said we have to get you... he then was pushed back down by dean. He looked up in surprise and said I'm not going anywhere.  
He then walked away from roman to the kitchen . Roman then fallow ed him and saw dean pointing a knife at his neck and said I am doing this for you don't stop me.  
Put the knife fown.  
No this is the only way I can end this. Then he stabbed himself.

A few days later there was a double funeral held for both seth and dean.   
Roman stood alone looking at both of theGraves.   
He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned and saw a small girl. He cringed and said what are you doing here.  
She looked up and smiled at him and said relax I'm here for my cousins death.  
You know what I mean he said.  
Oh.. she then pointed to a man in a black suit and said he is here to make sure I behave and am not a problem out on public.  
Roman nodded and said so are you doing any better.  
Actually that's kinda why I'm here as well I'm sure dean told you bout his little  deal with evil powers.  
Yeah... Roman drawled  off   
She clicked her tounge and said you either didn't let him finish or you don't believe. I'm here to finish the deal. She then stabbed him she looked up at him as his face contorted in pain.  
Sorry honey it's nothing personal just business.  She then tilted her head toward the other man who walked over and broke Romans neck. She then gently layed him between the two graves. You know it's weird how natural this looks she said.  
The man said do you feel bad.  
A little I mean he is family but he did lie when he said that if he was let go he would be of use.  
The man nodded and then lead the girl away from the cemetery.


End file.
